What Should Have Been
by DinosaurEyes
Summary: Because the girl is Sakura, and the boy is Itachi, and their fairytale was meant to be broken. . . please read and review.


When they first see each other, it is across a crowed room. There is a brief gasp from the girl and a small shock of – _anxiety? excitement? something else?_ - from the boy. The room stands still as they both contemplate this new development, as red meets green. Then there is a swirl of coats, a barrier of people and the moment is gone. The boy turns away to leave and the girl starts forward to catch. The girl blinks and the boy is gone.

The first time they speak, the girl is sweaty and dirty, and the boy is silent. The girl whips around and gasps again – and again, there is that small jolt of that uncommonly unpleasant emotion down his spine as the boy meets the girl's eyes. The girl's initial fear is quickly smothered by a burning rage – _pretty _the boy thinks offhandedly. The girl rears back a gloved fist and swings at the boy with all her might, as her mind panics going over strategies and gambits in the her head. The boy ducks once and slams the girl against the tree following instinct and years of practice. The girl pants and writhes against his grip angrily, while the boy watches on with cool calculating eyes. After about ten minutes the girl goes limp and watches the boy with wary eyes. The boy has his own problems, as he battles with himself and foolish desires –

"What is your name" the boy blurts out on accident, then curses mentally, he did not mean to say that. The girl's eyes widen and she starts struggling with renewed strength. The boy does not have the patience for this, and hits the side of her neck with dazzling accuracy. The girl's eyes widen and she falls to the ground, paralyzed sufficiently. The boy squats down by the girl, and pulls her up into a sitting position. The girl's eyes trail his movements with fear – _what is he doing, am I going to die?_ She watches as the boy pulls out a small onigiri from his cloak and offers it to her. The girl's mouth tightens as it comes closer to her. The boy sighs a little and takes a bite from it

"It is not poisoned," he states. Suspiciously, she opens her mouth and allows him to feed her the small snack – _play along, do not antagonize him – _as fear and doubts rip through her body. The boy pulls out a small medic- kit and starts on her – systematically wrapping and cleaning the girls wounds. When he is done, he sits back on his haunches and stares at her coolly. The girl does not meet the boy's eyes as new concepts and ideas flit through them.

"If you expect me to do anything for you, you are mistaken" she states firmly and softly. The boy gives a small smirk as the girl's heart bangs against her chest in – _pain? maybe something else?_ Then there is a small almost imperceptible brush on her lips. When the girl opens her eyes in shock, the boy is gone, and she is alone.

The first time they sleep together the situations are reversed, the boy is the one bleeding and tired, and the girl is the pristine and clean one. Their eyes meet again, a clash of defiant willpower behind green and red eyes, before the black fade and are covered by skin. She emits a small squeak of surprise as he (literally) falls face first into her lap. The girl resists the urge to throw the boy away from her and get the fuck out of there after she sees his bruised and bloodied body. Sighing, she gathers green chakra in her hands, silently damning the healer's code. The girls ignores the faint voice of worry whispering in the back of her mind – why should she be upset that he might die – and she places cool hands onto his first wound. Nearly an hour after, the girl's vision grows blurry and she drops to the ground, unconscious.

The first time they kiss – the small brushing of lips didn't count, the girl is positive that it was the wind or something- the girl is in the boys lap and her eyelids flutter open. She groans and stares uncomprehendingly at black and red blurs in her sight. Then her head snaps up and she meets the boy's cool and slightly amused eyes. She instantly flings a fist at his face and tries to stand, before the dizziness over comes her – _damn it how much chakra did I use?_ The boy catches her as she starts to fall toward the ground. They are both tired and dirty and stiff. They lean back against the hollow of the tree and the boy stares at the girl's brilliant eyes. The girl, however, is uncomfortably aware of other things. She glares at him – and a jolt runs down her spine – the boy's eyes are not red anymore. They are a deep dark blue – so unlike the black that she expected. The girl marvels at the fact that she feels safe in his arms – _how long has it been since I felt protected? _He inclines his head regally at her "thank you"

"I, uh, you welcome?" she splutters, before finally grasping the situation at hand. Before she has time to object, and you know, get the fuck away, he leans downs and presses his lips firmly against her. The girls mind blanks as the boy's tongue flicks against her mouth. She parts her lips in instinct. And as soon as it begins, it is over. There is a small burst of flame in the girl as she blinks at him. The boy presses his forehead to hers in a silent gesture of affection. There is something there now, and both cannot ignore it. So when the boy stands up and offers the girl a hand, she takes it.


End file.
